villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/Erik Destler (Effort Post)
A few more examples of EPs I felt like sharing. He was upvoted currently. What's the Work? So, I had watched a film that is one of many adaptations of the Phantom of the Opera; this version, in particular, revolves around the The Phantom of the Opera (1989), which stars Robert Englund (of A Nightmare on Elm Street fame) in the titular role of the Phantom of the Opera. The film is far different from the novel of the same name. In the 1989 film, Christine Day was an aspiring performer who happens upon a copy of Don Juan Triumphant, by Erik Destler, a supposed psychopath who was obsessed with a young singer who disappeared on the night of his death. She uses the music piece in her audition; as she's performing, she gets hit by a sandbag, which warps her back to London, year 1881. Now wearing opera attire, Christine learns of a man who was reportedly haunting the catacombs of the opera house. Who is he? What has he done? Erik Destler was an aspiring composer who made a deal with the Devil which entailed that everyone would love his music. The Devil grants his wish, but he points out that everyone would love his music and not for himself, and he disfigures his face. Since then, Destler became a serial killer who skinned his victims and sewed their skin onto himself. In the film, he appears to Christine in a vision, claiming to be an angel that was sent by her deceased father to act as her teacher. Earlier, he attacked a scene-shifter named Joseph after he had nearly killed Christine in an accident regarding a falling sandbag, and then putting the blame on him. Carlotta, the diva of the opera company, finds the (still-living) skinned body of Joseph, and she screams, which causes her to lose her voice. Christine is then appointed the leading role of Marguerite in Faust, much to the chagrin of the company. However, Christine is given a negative review in the newspaper the next day, and the Phantom tracks Harrison, an opera critic, at a Turkish spa (Harrison had given her a bad review at the request of Barton). He attempts to convince Harrison to recant his review, but he brutally murders him when he refused. Destler later appears to Christine at the cemetery as a slow violinist, and offers her musical immortality if she went with him. He takes her into the sewers of London, and forcefully places a ring onto her finger, stating to her that they were to be married that night. He commands her to not see any other man, and she heeds his warning out of fear. Inspector Hawkins meets with Richard Dulton, Christine's fiance, and he learns that not only was Erik and the Phantom one in the same, but that he had become a legend. Destler had been living in the catacombs of the opera house for centuries, killing and skinning his victims to hide his disfigurement. Fearing for his fiance, Richard meets Christine at a masquerade party; the Phantom appears at the party as well, being disguised as Red Death. He overhears the two profess their love for each other, and he angrily decapitates Carlotta, and uses her head to initiate a panic. He abducts Christine during the midst of the hysteria, and attempts to rape her out of anger of being disobeyed. Hawkins and Richard are led through the catacombs by a rat catcher who Erik had paid to keep his secrets. The Phantom murders two of the police officers, and the rat catcher for his betrayal. Destler engages in a fight with Richard, and he stabs Richard with a candle holder, which also immolates him. Christine sets the Phantom's lair on fire, and she returns to present-day Manhattan when she smashes through a mirror. She is introduced to Mr. Foster, the opera's producer. He offers Christine a drink at his home, as well as a night on the town. She agrees, but she happens to come across a copy of Don Juan Triumphant. Foster confirms that he was Erik Destler, reminding her that "love and music lasted forever." He attempts to kiss her, which she seems to reciprocate at first, but she then rips his mask off, revealing his true face. She then stabs Destler, and she escapes with his copy of his music piece. She rips it apart, destroying the Phantom in the process. Freudian Excuse? Mitigating factors? According to legend, Destler made a deal with Satan so that his music would be acknowledged and loved. However, he gets disfigured by the Devil, which forces him to use the skin of his former victims to cover his disfigurements. However, his relationship with Christine is anything but mitigating. His obsession with Christine led him to forcefully attempt to make her his bride against her will, and he even resorts to trying to rape her in a mixture of anger for being disobeyed, and pleasure. When she asked him if he was planning to kill her, he simply tells her that it could be a marriage, or a funeral mass. Heinous standard He sets it. Not only is he a prolific serial killer, but he's also an attempted rapist who tries to force the woman he obsesses over to be with him for eternity. Conclusion I'd say he counts, though I'd like to hear your thoughts. Category:Blog posts